The Pain of Remembering
by wren540
Summary: Jack has become wrapped up in his memories to the point it became an obsession. Now the guardians must find what is troubling their newest member by sharing his thoughts
1. Chapter 1

**Jack has become wrapped up in his memories to the point it became an obsession. Now the guardians must find what is troubling their newest member by sharing his thoughts**

The hustle and bustle of the holidays had ended and North had invited all the guardians up to his workshop to share the pleasant peace while it lasted. Nestled in poufy lazy boy chairs, Toothiana, Bunnymund, Sandy, and North sipped hot cocoa while waiting for Jack to arrive.

"Where did Frostbite say he was?" asked Bunnymund impatiently tapping the floor. Holes to his secret tunnels appeared all over the floor with each tap and oblivious elves began to fall in.

"He said he be here, I'm sure he's just running a bit late with all the snow and winter he has to keep up with" said North glancing at the clock. What was taking that winter spirit so long?

"Well I hope he gets here soon!" said Tooth giddily "I have a gift for him!" excitedly hovering over her chair, Tooth waved around a small cylindrical wrapped gift tied with a neat bow.

Just then a cold gust of snow burst through the window and in came the one and only Jack Frost. "Sorry I'm late guys! Bringing winter is getting harder every year, I blame global warming!" huffed Jack as he flopped down on his lazy boy, utterly exhausted.

"About time Frostbite! Tooth over here was going to burst if you didn't show up soon mate." said the pooka as he brushed of the excess snowflakes that caught into his fur when Jack arrived.

"What is it Tooth?" questioned the sleepy winter spirit. Tooth all but chucked the package at him in her excitement. "Ummm thanks Tooth…." He said, cautiously unwrapping the gift. "Wow thanks Tooth! My memories! Wait why did you give me my memories?" he said waving the small silver box adorned with gems containing his baby teeth, and more importantly, his memories.

"You're quite welcome Jack" said the Tooth Fairy "My job is to keep the children of Earth's memories until they need them again, you, however are an exception since you will always be a child, why not have your memories with you?"

"Wow, thanks Tooth, I'll go put them in my room then." said Jack, running up the stairs. Jack had been staying at North's workshop as much as possible since Pitch's downfall. Being with the guardians was much better then living alone like he had been for the past 300 years.

* * *

"Jack, hey Jack! Are you okay?" asked North through the closed door to Jack's room. "You've been in there for quite some time, are you watching your memories? Hello?" no answer. The Guardian of wonder sighed and headed downstairs to his friends. The others had decided to stay the night at the workshop. When North came downstairs they were having a conversation in the kitchen.

"Well Jack is completely absorbed in his memories, Tooth are you sure it was a good idea giving those to him? " asked North interrupting Bunnymund's 'fascinating' description on how to paint a perfect egg that was putting Tooth to sleep and Sandy was already curled up on the ground snoozing.

Tooth jolted awake "*yawn*yeah, Jack has the right to his memories, just like all the other kids. I mean what's the worst that could happen by remembering his past?" She said sleepily. "Well I'm off to bed, thanks for that Bunny. I'll check on Jack before I hit the hay, to make sure he brushes those gorgeous teeth of his! Come on Sandy!" Tooth helped the Sandman off the ground and they both stumbled up the stairs to their rooms. Bunnymund began to launch into the egg description and soon North felt sleepy as well, listening to the pooka with his eyes glazed over. He was almost asleep when Tooth screamed.

North jumped up in surprise "Tooth? Are you alright?" he called. He and the Pooka exchanged nervous glances.

"It's Jack! There's something wrong with him!" shouted Tooth. North and Bunnymund bolted un the stairs as fast as their legs could carry them.


	2. Chapter 2

_He was almost asleep when Tooth screamed._

_North jumped up in surprise "Tooth? Are you alright?" he called. He and the Pooka exchanged nervous glances._

"_It's Jack! There's something wrong with him!" shouted Tooth. North and Bunnymund bolted up the stairs as fast as their legs could carry them._

In a flash the Russian warrior and the Pooka were at Tooth's side. She was kneeling in front of Jack waving her hands furiously in his line of vision but the winter spirit didn't blink once. He just stared into empty space with his memory box in his hands.

"Tooth aren't you supposed to become zombie like when you watch your memories, I mean I'm no expert like you lass, but I've seen people with their boxes and they seem to always just sit there and stare.." said Bunnymund, a bit confused at Tooth's antics.

"Of course Bunny! I'm just worried, Jack should have snapped out of it an hour ago if he started when I gave the box to him. Usually I can get anyone back from memory surfing, but he's stuck, literally, in his past. But also look closely at his face." whispered Toothiana sadly.

And that's when it hit North. The Guardian of fun didn't look like he was having fun at all; in fact he looked down right miserable. His mouth which always carried smiles and laughter was set in a stubborn frown, his eye rows were knitted together, and maybe the most disturbing was the perfect round drop of water on his cheek, a frozen tear from his glazed over eyes.

"He's crying, Jack is crying! North, Bunny! Go get Sandy, we're going in after him." Said Tooth determinedly, looking like she was about to burst out in sobs any minute herself.

"Whoa, whoa, there Sheila, isn't that an invasion of his privacy? You can't just barge into someone's memories and expect them to be alright with it." Said Bunny nervously

"Bunny, he doesn't even look like Jack with that miserable face. He has been alone for 300 years, and he's just a kid! It's our job to make sure kids are always happy, does this look like a happy kid to you? Don't you want to help him?" said Tooth pleadingly

"She's right you know Bunny. Well I'm going to get Sandy, let's see what we can do." said North as he left the room.

"Can you even get into someone else's memories while they are in it?" questioned the Pooka

"Usually…. No, but hey I'm not the Tooth Fairy for nothing. I'm pretty sure I can get into Jack's memories without him noticing us." Answered Toothiana

"Oh…. Great….."

By then North had returned with a half asleep sandman being towed behind him. The four guardians circled around Jack and the memory box. Tooth placed her hand over the box, and the other followed her example. Soon the room around them began to disappear.

The Four Guardians found themselves in a large snow bank in the middle of the woods. It was just about dusk and snow fell softly around them.

"Well lass, where are we? …..goodness it's cold our here, you'd think we were near Santoff Claussen…." Shivered Bunnymund

"Well obviously we are somewhere in Jack's past… now we just have to figure out where his memories start…hmmmm which way Sandy?" asked Tooth

The Guardian of Dreams formed and arrow of sand pointing to just above the snow bank. Together the four trudged up the hill. Down some ways on the slope stood a neat little cabin with a warm light emitting from the inside. You could even see smoke coming from the chimney. "This must be where Jack lived, well used to live…" said Tooth leading the way to the house. The scene around them changed and they were inside the cabin.

The inside seemed just as inviting as the outside. The cabin was small, but it was plenty cozy. A large fire heated the whole house in a large fire place. There was a ladder leading to a loft where a couple of beds were made. Of the ground floor there was a simple table with three chairs. Near the fire was a small boy, about the age of three playing with a toy cart with a mini horse.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ww! Look at baby Jack! Isn't he just precious?" squealed Tooth in delight

"Wait… Are you saying that Jack was that little squirt over there? He looks nothing like Jack! Where's the annoying smirk, or his staff? That kid doesn't even have a staff, how could he be Jack, he looks like a human for Christ's sake!" said Bunnymund

"But Bunny, Jack was a human. MiM made him the spirit of winter after he died." North whispered sadly

Bunnymund gaped "but he's so young! The Jack I know can't be older then sixteen! How could he have died so soon?"

"That's why we're here bunny, to find out about the mysteriously short life of Jack Frost." said Toothiana determinedly.

"_Jack! Jack sweetie, what are you doing so close to the fire? Be careful not to get burned okay?" said a kind faced woman who had just entered the room. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes that reminded E. Aster of the finest chocolate. _

"_Mommy look!" said baby Jack triumphantly "I made the horse go neigh!" he pushed the cart over the floor shouting NEIGH! Clomp clomp clomp Niegh, giggling to himself. Laughing, his mother sat down next to him and played with her son. It was a cheering sight for the four guardians, unseen by the mother and child. _

_Suddenly a cold gust of wind entered the room and the pair looked up to see a man enter the room. He was tall and handsome while a mischievous smile, in fact he looked just like a grown up Jack. Baby Jack got up, forgetting his toy and ran to his father. "Daddy! You back!" said Jack grinning. Chuckling his father picked him up and put him on his shoulders._

"_So son, how was your day with your mother?" said the main smiling at his wife_

"_Oh he had fun, he made his horse go neigh!" said his wife laughing_

_From atop his father's shoulders Jack laughed and clapped his hands "yeah! NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH!" _

"_Well Jack, maybe when you get a bit older I'll take you to help me with our horses, you can help me with my work!" said Jack's Father, setting his son on the ground._

"_Yeah!" Jack shouted jumping up and down "Daddy, when I grow up, I wanna be like you!" his parents laughed _

_The scene began to change._

Bunnymund smiled before he could help himself. So Frostbite was a nice kid at one point I suppose he thought. Turning to share this with the others he noticed Tooth's reaction.

"Tooth, why are you crying, that was a happy memory!" said North worriedly

"I know, I know, it's just that Jack never did grow up. He died before he could…." sobbed Tooth.

A cold feeling of dread settled in Bunnymund's stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would just like to thank everyone for the great response to this story, I really appreciate it! 3**

**-Wren540**

_The scene shifted and the guardians found themselves outside the house. Warm sunshine warmed the frozen ground and spring was in the air. The Guardians watched as the mother and father of Jack walked down a small dirt road near their house each holding the hand of Jack in the middle. Years had passed and Jack seemed to be five or six years old, while his mother was very pregnant. _

_The path was littered with small clumps of fast melting slush snow. Jack broke away from his parents and tried to form a snow ball from the slush, but it just broke and melted in his hands. The boy turned with sad eyes to face his parents._

"_Daddy, mommy, when will it snow again?" asked the sad child_

_His father chuckled at his antics "Jack, its spring it won't snow for another year son." Jacks eyes began to tear up at his father's response. "Son, winter comes and goes every year. It will be back soon before you know it! Then you can make all the snow balls, and snow men you want I promise!" said his father, kneeling in front of his son with a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Jack, sweetie, why do you love winter so much? It's cold and wet, in fact most people find it miserable." Said Jacks mother kindly_

"_It's not miserable mommy!" said Jack giving his mother a toothy grin (with a few gaps, tooth squealed happily) "It's beautiful with the snow! You can slide sown hills, and make snow men, and snow balls, and snow angels, and make forts, and play outside all day, and it's FUN!" said Jack spinning in circles "IT'S SOOOO MUCH FUN!" yelled jack as he took off running towards his house. His parents laughed and his father ran after him, swooped him up before he got to the door and spun him around. Jack giggled uncontrollably causing all the guardians to smile happily at the young family. _

"_Come on Jack, let's go inside and paint some eggs for Easter!" said his mother, grabbing his hand when the child was set on the ground again, leading him inside. _

"Well will you look at that Bunny! Jack is celebrating Easter!" said North cheerfully, clapping the Pooka on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you know he was kind of sweet before he got all sarcastic and started calling me a kangaroo" huffed the over grown rabbit, crossing his arms.

"Of course he's sweet! He's what, 6 years old? And did you see those teeth? Those adorable little baby teeth?" chimed Tooth, fluttering excitedly

Sandy smiled and created a snowflake of golden sand over his head. "Hey you're right Sandy, Jack had a pretty abnormal love of winter, even back when he was just a child. It's no wonder MiM chose him to be the spirit of winter!" North said, puffing his chest out like a proud father.

"Speaking of ol' Frostbite…. If we are in his memories, where is he?" asked Bunnymund looking around himself cautiously. He, more than any of the guardians, knew to avoid an angry Jack at any cost.

"Well I guess he's farther ahead in his memories. Think of it as an interactive movie. He is farther down 'memory lane' than we are. He is stuck on a memory, and that's where we come in. If he can't complete the journey through his past, he'll never get out of his daze in reality." Responded Tooth

"Anyways, looks guys! The scene is changing!

_The guardians watched the outside of the house. It was a beautiful spring day, the flowers blossomed, and the grass was bright and green. The birds chirped, and a couple squirrels scurried up a tree, acorns in mouth. All of a sudden the door burst open and mini 6 year old Jack ran out laughing gleefully clutching a basket. He ran straight into a bush, ducking under leaves and grabbing a bright colored object from the ground. _

"_Look mommy! I FOUND AN EGG! The Easter bunny was here!" shouted a gleeful Jack running up to his mother who had appeared at the door, smiling at her son. She was very pregnant, but looked very content as she watched her son prancing gracefully around the woods searching for hidden treasures. Her husband appeared at her side and wrapped her in a hug and together they watched Jack play. _

_Soon he came back with a huge basket full to the brim with eggs. "Look mommy, daddy! The Easter bunny was here!" he said breathless with wonder at the thought of the bringer of Easter. _

"_Great job son! Why don't you go with your mother and help make lunch with those wonderful eggs?" asked his father ruffling the boy's chocolate brown hair. _

_Jack laughed and playfully swatted at his dad, but followed his mother in the house all the same. The Guardians walked in the house after them, going unnoticed by Jack's father who was still standing at the door enjoying the fine day outside. _

_Jack's mother placed the basket on the table while Jack climbed up to kneel on a chair and look at his findings. "Hun, why don't you pull out an egg for everyone and I'll boil them for lunch?" asked Jack's mother as she went to light the fire. Jack pulled out four eggs and set them on the table in front of him. "Jack there are only three of us sweet, put one of those back."_

"_NO! What about my sister? Isn't she going to eat with us?" asked Jack looking up at his mother confused._

"_Jack!" his mother laughed "Your sister- or brother is not born ye, she- or he doesn't need an egg!" she laughed and ruffed his hair._

"_Oh…" said Jack sadly as he placed a baby pink egg back in his basket_

"_Honey, why did you say sister? You know you could get a brother as well, don't you want a brother?" asked his Mother turning to her son._

"_Nope, she's a girl! I asked her" said Jack triumphantly grinning at his mother._

_His Mother smiled at him and picked up the eggs on the table to boil them in the fire place._

"_Well if you're sure it's a girl, what shall we name your sister?" asked his mother dusting off her hands and putting a lid on the boiling pot of water._

_Jack sat and thought quietly for a minute before his face lit up in excitement. "PIPPA! Pippa Frost! My very own sister!" shouted Jack, jumping down from his chair and waving his arms in happiness._

_His mother grinned at him "Pippa is a wonderful name Jack, Pippa Rose Frost, perfect!" said Jacks mom softly, smiling to herself. She watched he son jump and play and spin all around the room and laughed happily. _

"Awwww! How cute!" Sighed Tooth, hovering in the air over the playing Jack "he's going to be a great brother…Or- he was a great brother…" Tooth remembered sadly

"Mate that is one lovable kid! How in the world did he end up being that sneaky brat we all know and love?" asked Bunny sarcastically

"Now that I think of it, back in the 1700's the brightest dot on the map was in Burgess, Pennsylvania, I wouldn't be surprised if that light was Jack." Said North thoughtfully

A sand egg, an hourglass, a small gift, and a tooth appeared over Sandy's head circling a laughing sand Jack. Sandy smiled and watched the small boy's antics as he danced (very gracefully for a child of his age) around the house while his mother chased him laughing gleefully.

The scene softly faded and the four guardians traveled deeper into the mysterious past of Jackson Overland Frost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Writing this story is really fun especially when my phone keeps telling me that people are subscribing, favorite-ing, and reviewing my story! Thank you so much to anyone who did the following, and don't forget to leave reviews!**

**-Wren540**

_When the fog lifted, the guardians found themselves inside Jack's cabin. The little boy was leaning over something on the upstairs loft. When the four had climbed up the ladder they could see an adjustment had been made to the living arrangements. A thin wall separated Jack's small bed to his parents' bed and a small crib had been added to his parents' side of the room. In his memory, Jack was still about 6 years old._

_ The little boy leaned over the small crib in his parents' room. The guardians looked over his shoulder and could see a small baby girl curled up sleeping in her nest of blankets. Mini Jack just watched his little sister sleep peacefully. Suddenly he frowned at the girl "Gosh Pippa! You sure are boring, all you do is sleep!" he stood up straight "come on Pippa! Let's go play outside!" he said running down the ladder. Groaning he slumped down on his chair when he realized his little sister wasn't following down the ladder, in fact she hadn't even woken up. _

_ The door to the cabin opened and in walked Matthew Frost, Jack's father. "Hey there bud! What's wrong son?" he asked the boy who was hanging over his chair looking at his dad upside down. _

"_Dad, I'm sooooooooooo bored! All Pippa does is sleep, and mom won't let me go outside because she is taking a nap!" he sighed and hung limp over the chair with his eyes closed._

_His father laughed and checked his watch. "Well Jack, I've got a mission for you! Do you want to feed Pippa her bottle? It's time for her milk." Jack bolted upright and faced his father with an expression of readiness, smile returned to his impish face. Matt chuckled and went to get the bottle of milk warming in front of the fireplace and handed it to his son. _

_Jack's father ascended the ladder and went to the crib, carefully picking up his daughter. Pippa whimpered a bit when she was awoken and began to sob hysterically. Her father tried to calm her down but gave up, placing the girl in Jack's out stretched arms. "She seems to like you a lot Jack!" said Matt amused when Pippa quieted down immediately after being placed in Jack's arms. _

"_Hey there baby sister! I'm Jack, your big brother. You're too little now, but when you get older we are going to have lots and lots of fun! I'm going to be the best brother ever, that's a promise!" whispered Jack while Pippa hungrily sucked down her bottle. Matthew smiled down at his son and ruffled his hair. Jack looked up at him and grinned happily._

_The scene shifted_

**Sorry it's short guys! I promise to post a better chapter tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok because of a certain review, I'm going to try and hash out my fifth chapter today! I hope you guys like it!**

_It was the perfect summer day, birds singing, bumble bees buzzing lazily in bright flowers. A distressing noise broke through the haze of the heat._

"_DAD! DAD! DAD! HELP HELP!" a five year old girl with long brown hair tied up in a bow came bursting into the house waving her arms frantically. _

"_What is it Pippa sweet?" asked her mother worriedly, kneeling on the ground tending to the fire. _

"_It's Jack! We were just playing and he tried to scare me by surprising me from above. He was in a tree and he lost his balance and and…. Wahhhhh!" the little girl burst into tears "Mommy! Where's dad! Jack's not waking up… is he de- de- Wahhhh!" _

"_shhhh shh honey! Matthew! Jack's hurt!" shouted her mother picking up her daughter and running to meet her husband outside. _

Bunnymund glanced over at Tooth. This couldn't be where the boy died right? He thought. Falling from a tree never occurred to Bunnymund as something treacherous to Jack, after all the Jack he knew could fly… Tooth looked at him and shaked her head. Bunnymund sighed, relived. The guardians could see Sarah, Jack's mother talking frantically to her husband who had come back from working in the fields. Matthew's face went pale; he asked Pippa something and took off running into the woods. The guardians followed Matthew into the forest.

"_Jack! Jack, JACK!" yelled Matthew thrashing through the woods desperately trying to find his son. The guardians quickly spotted Jack lying on the ground some 50 meters away and beat Matthew to him. Jack's father, not noticing the invisible guardians continued in the wrong direction._

"Hey mate! Over here!" shouted Bunny waving his arms.

"AHHHHHHHHH Jack, sweetie! What happened?" shouted tooth covering her face with her hands horrified. Bunny turned around and his stomach twisted in a knot. The eleven year old was deathly pale with his eyes closed. Various sticks and leaves stuck out of his longish brown hair in random directions. There were scratches all us his arms, legs, and face. His tunic had ripped slightly at his collar. He laid eagle spread on the ground with his arms spread open like he was hugging the sky. The worst injury seemed to be the fact his left leg was twisted behind him in a position that couldn't be natural. In fact it was facing the complete wrong direction.

"_JACK!" shouted Matthew, sounding farther off than before. The guardians glanced at each other nervously. Was the kid okay? Suddenly a small cough sounded from below them. They turned and looked at the unconscious boy._

_Jack coughed again and slowly opened his eyes reveling his warm brown eyes which currently were cloudy with pain. "Dad?" he mumbled softly attempting to get up before his face twisted in pain and revulsion at the sight of his le. Instead he took to shouting at the trees over his head while lying on the ground._

"_Dad! DAD! I'm over here!" shouted the miserable child_

"_Jack! Oh Jack! Thank god!" Matthew finally made it to the clearing and knelt beside his son feeling his forehead, and testing his vision. "Son, how many fingers am I holding up?" _

"_Two…?"_

"_Ok phew… let's get you home son, your mother must be having a fit!" said Matthew. He bent down and carefully picked up his son and trudged back to the cabin. _

The scene before the guardians went blurry and disappeared

**OK two updates in a day is my limit! It's pretty late, so this one is going to be pretty short. A longer chapter is defiantly promised for tomorrow though!**

**-Wren540**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the support everyone has shown for this story! 3**

**-Wren540**

_Ping! Drop, drop Ping! Drop, drop Ping! When the mist had cleared, the guardians found themselves in Jack's cramped section of the upstairs loft; the eleven-year old version of the winter spirit looked down right miserable sitting up in bed alone, throwing small clay ball against the opposite wall, and catching the rebound. His left leg was wrapped with a splint and was held up by a pillow. After catching the ball some 50 times, the boy sighed, and flung his head back aggressively attempting to lie down, but instead effectively nailing his cranium on the head board, issuing a loud bang that rang throughout the house. _

_ "Owwww…." groaned Jack, sitting up slower, and rubbing the bump that was already forming on the back of his head._

"Now that was pure grace!" Bunny said sarcastically

"Shhhh!' scolded Tooth "someone is coming up stairs!" and sure enough the sound of running up the steps could be heard. Jack scrambled up in his bed, trying to act natural, throwing the ball again.

"_Jack? What was that noise?" a small teary eyed Pippa stuck her head around the door._

"_Pssh! What noise, I didn't hear a noise!" said Jack nonchalantly folding his arms behind his head, wincing when he hit the bump, fighting a grin at the look on Pippa's face. She glared at him evilly before surprising all the guardians and launching herself on top of her brother. _

"_You stupid, idiot!" she screamed, hugging him tightly. "What would I do without you? Gosh Jack, what if you had gotten hurt worse?" sobbing, she held him tighter._

_Jack looked down at his sister and laughed. "Pippa, don't be silly! I was just teasing you! It was supposed to be fun…" said Jack soothingly rubbing his sister's back._

"_YOU COULD HAVE DIED! Then what Jack? Something really bad could have happened…*sniff*" _

_The smile vanished from Jack's face. "Hey, little girl look at me" he said pulling Pippa's chin up to look at him. "Out there we were having fun before right?" she nodded "that's what matter's Pippa. Don't worry about me; I'm going to be just fine! Look!" he said jiggling his foot. The guardians could see his face flash with intense pain at the movement but it was gone in a second replaced with his smile._

_Jack laughed his perfect laugh when his sister tried to stop him from moving his foot more. Soon she gave up and started laughing with him. She couldn't help it, his laugh was infectious. Jack wiped the tears from her eyes and she got off the bed._

"_But what if next time I fall, and you can't save me?" she asked in all seriousness staring at the floor._

"_Hey look at me!" he said, when they made eye contact he put a hand on each of shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "I'm never going to let anything happen to you. Ever. I'll do whatever takes, that's a promise." He said evenly_

"_Promise?" said the girl carefully_

"_Of course! That what brothers are for right?" he laughed again causing Pippa to smile. _

_She turned to run out of the room, changed he mind, and turned back around. She gave Jack a quick hug around the neck, and then with all her might punched him in the arm. "And don't you EVER scare me like that again, you hear Jackson Overland Frost!" she said before turning and skipping out of the room. Jack waited until she was gone before he immediately rubbed the abused part of his arm smiling to himself._

"Well aren't they just the cutest pair of siblings!" squealed Tooth excitedly as the scene began to change.

"Oh yeah, just adorable! You got the 300 time champion of the naughty list and his little sister who can throw a great right hook at the age of five… charming, simply charming.." huffed the Pooka. Tooth, North and Sandy all laughed. Together the four watched as the scene before them began to clear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This is a thank you for everyone who has taken the time to read my story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**-Wren540**

The guardians stood on top of the very same hill they had landed on at the start of memory lane, only this time the air smelled of a dying summer, autumn was on the way in. The sky rumbled, making the mood very foreboding. Suddenly a little girl of the age of seven came running up the hill, passing right through the guardians, laughing and giggling away.

_"Pippa, I'm going to get you!" Jack called. The thirteen year old had a very lanky frame; his mop of brown hair was tangled and sticking out in different directions. The boy looked wild as he ran; the guardians had never seen a faster child run in all of their immortal lives. Jack soon over took his little sister and ran straight into the woods. The guardians followed little Pippa as best they could for she was quite fast as well. _

_ It was dusky in the woods, with an air of evilness "Jack? Jack where are you?" Pippa called as she slowed down. "Jack I'm scared, it's dark in here, let's go back to the meadow" an owl hooted in the distance. "Jack! This isn't funny! Please, let's go back! Ja-AHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack had just swung from a tree branch right in front of his sister. Hanging from his legs he looked at her upside down smiling devilishly._

_ "Hmmmm… did I SCARE you Pippa?" Jack asked in a mocking tone_

_ "n-n-NO!" said the girl, obviously terrified. "Jack! Get down from there!" she said sternly_

_ "Why? It's kind of fun up here! You should try it!" said Jack swinging higher and faster_

_ "Please Jack!" the owl hooted again, Pippa glanced around nervously "Jack you'll fall! Come on let's go back to the meadow!" pleaded the girl_

_ "Ok, ok hold you horses little sis." Jack swung down with the grace of a cat, falling and landing perfectly on his feet. "You're right, sorry Pippa, let's go back! Here I'll give you a piggy back!" he crouched on the ground so Pippa could climb on and together they were off, Jack taking off at a run leaving the guardians to chase after to keep up. _

_The scene changed_

_ Sarah Frost sat quietly at her chair darning one of Jack's sock sat the table which was lit by a single candle. Pippa sat next to her watching her mother work and learning how to sew. The candle illuminated a soft glow on the wall. Pippa, who was nearly asleep, watched the glow on the wall, memorizing its shape as she drifted off to sleep. Then a weird shadow moved in the glow, a strange shape came into view. The seven-year old sat up watching as the shape got bigger and bigger. The shape looked as if it was the head of a moose. She turned around and laughed. Sarah looked up from her sewing to see what her daughter had found mirth in._

_ "Jack what on earth are you doing?" his mother asked trying to keep from laughing. Jack had taken his dad's trophy antlers off their spot on the mantle and was holding them to his head and taking huge steps to make himself look like a great moose swaying while it walked. Pippa was laughing so hard she fell off her chair and was rolling on the ground. _

_ Right then Matthew Frost came in through the front door, took one look at his son now pretending to eat some leaves off a tree, at his daughter rolling on the ground giggling, and at his wife dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief while laughing merrily before he burst into his deep chuckle at the sight before him. The guardians themselves were trying to hold in their laughter. Suddenly, the mood changed quickly as Mr. Frost began coughing terribly. He coughed so hard that Sarah came over and led him off to bed, a worried expression on her face. _

_ "Children, bed now!" she said sternly over her shoulder _

_Jack hastily put the antlers away on the shelves and led, his still giggling sister into bed. When she had calmed down he tucked Pippa in, tucked her loose hair behind her ear and blew out her candle._

_ "Jack?" Pippa whispered just when the boy was about to leave. "Father isn't getting sick is he?" a worried frown crossed her face._

_ "Dad will be fine Pippa, get some rest. Good night, I hope that the Sandman gives you a lovely dream!" _(Sandy puffed out his chest in importance)

_"Good night Jack!" said the girl merrily, snuggling up and closing her eyes._

_ "Good night Pippa!" said Jack softly before closing her door._

The guardians could just make out Sarah Frost riding out on a horse to town to fetch a doctor.

_The scene shifted again_

_What looked like just weeks after the coughing fit, the guardians found selves once again standing in Jacks cramped room. The teenager was sitting on his bed staring gloomily off into space, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. The door creaked open and in walked the town doctor. The mood around the doctor was so miserable that all the guardians knew he wasn't there to tell the boy any good news. "Jackson, your father wishes to see you" said Abraham, the doctor stiffly. Slowly almost as if he was moving like a robot, Jack stood up and filed out of the room behind the doctor. The guardians followed, dreading what they would find._

_In the master bedroom, Matthew Frost lay on his bed, sickly pale and deathly thin. Sarah stood in the corner with her arms wrapped around her daughter crying softly. Pippa took no care to keep quiet and was sobbing hysterically burying her face in her mother's apron. Jack himself looked like he would start sobbing, but he stayed strong and took a seat on an empty chair next to the bed and clasped his father's dying hand. Matthew Frost turned his head to loom at his son and smiled a ghost of what his smile once was, chuckling softly. "My my, what's this? You know my dears, in some cultures death is welcomed like an old friend..." he said matter-a-factly_

"_Dad!" Jack whimpered, by now tears streamed down his face uncontrollably (Tooth began to sob, unseen by the memory people) _

"_Son, I want you to listen to me, pay attention Jack!" said Matt sternly "Jack, I'm passing my duties as head of the household to you, my son. I know it's very unfair of me to do so before you become a man, but I had no choice, forgive me Jack."_

"_Dad, no… dad!" Jack whispered miserably_

"_Remember son, all the things you've done, all the things you've lost and all the things you've won. __**(If you get it awesome, if you don't, get better music!) ((Look up 'Color' by The Maine))**__ Jack you hold this family together with fun. I want you to keep bringing the same joy you always do to this household. Protect you mother and your sister, but always remember to bring the joy, because after all," he said, patting his son's shoulder "it's the best thing you can give someone. Remember that son, stay strong, be brave, and you'll do just fine." _

_Matthew started coughing again and the doctor ushered all three of the Frost's out of the room before shutting the door softly. _

The scene faded into a dull gray leaving the four guardians standing in shock at the scene they had just witnessed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Woot! Eighth chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**-Wren540**

Bunnymund gaped, mouth wide open. Tooth still sobbed with her head buried in her hands leaning on North for support. Even the widely feared Russian master sword wielder was tearing up a bit (he tried to hide it as best he could). Sandy had curled up in a ball on the ground, golden tears dripping down his cheeks. You could say the guardians were a bit shocked at the new discovery pertaining to their newest member.

"Crikey…. The way he acts you'd think he' never felt a day of sadness in his life." mumbled Bunny.

"No Bunny…" said North wiping his eyes tiredly "The reason why Jack is able to spread fun and laughter so easily is because he knows how important it is. That boy has been through so much unbearable pain that he has grown a complex inside himself. When he sees a sad child, he will stop at nothing until they smile again. He's been through it himself, so Jack has took it upon himself to help the rest of the children-"his voice cracked and the big man broke down, huge tears splashing down his ruddy cheeks.

Tooth sobbed harder after North's explanation. Sandy got up and hugged his crying friends. Bunny's nose twitched and he hopped forward.

"Oi, walking fluff ball join the group hug" said North making a grab for the Easter bunny, who dodged him easily.

"Wait, I think I see something guys, oh man! It's raining!" the group of sadness untangled themselves and looked to where Bunny pointing. Sure enough it had started to pour down hard; the guardians had to squint in order to see what was being indicated to them.

What they saw caused Bunny to break down himself, finally, sniffling and crying loudly mumbling over and over "I didn't know, I wouldn't have teased him so much if I knew… I swear, I'm so sorry Jack!"

_The thirteen year old was kneeling on the ground in front of a newly dug grave, his head facing the sky, rain washing down his face contorted in pain, arms by his side, hands balled into fists. He brought an arm up and wiped his eyes with his soaked sleeve. He took a gasping sob and slowly got up, trudging back towards the cabin, head down he guardians parted to let him through, heads owed in apology, not that he could see them. _

"_Jack, honey where have you been?" Asked Sarah Frost worriedly when her son walked through the door, hanging up his soaked jacket on a sticking out nail. _

_Jack looked at his mother with a pained expression on his face. His dark dripping hair contrasted oddly with his pale face and blood shot eyes. His mother got up immediately wrapping her son in a hug, soggy clothes and all. She rubbed his back soothingly and kissed the top of his head. She held her son at arm's length to get a good look at him "My goodness, my son is almost taller than me! My little baby's growing u so fast..." she said with a sad smile. "Sweet, go change before you catch a cold, but be quiet, Pippa is trying to sleep. I'm going to make you a cup of homey tea, come down when you're ready." She turned and began bustling around the kitchen, preparing jack his cup of tea._

"_Oh and Jack!" jack stopped right before he was about to ascend the ladder _

"_Yeah mom?" he croaked_

"_Sweetie, your father loved you very much, he hates it when you're sad. It's so important you keep your spirits up son, stay strong for your sister, she's going to need you." She turned around while Jack climbed the ladder, supporting her-self on the counter as a tear slipped down her cheek. _

_The scene changed_

_Months passed and there was a blizzard outside. Jack sat alone at the table, chewing a stale roll with a glass of water. It was very early morning, still semi-dark outside. When he had finished he cleaned up, pulled on his jacket, gloves, boots, and a warm hat before trudging out into the snow storm. The guardians followed the teenager outsider._

_Jack walked with his head down, hands in his pockets towards the center of town. All five of them walked in silence for 30 minutes. The snow slowed and the sun peaked out from behind the tree line marking the beginning of a new day. Jack looked up at the sky watching the last few snowflakes drift down lazily, the sun reflecting off of them. _

_The guardians could see his face, showing no emotion, except for his eyes which sill hinted at unseen pain, yet as he stood there watching the snow fall the guardians could sense a shift in the mood. The familiar gleam of mischief lit up his warm eyes and the boy laughed. Loud and perfect, his laugh echoed all around him._

_He took off running arms flung out like he was flying, jumping into a snow bank and sliding down the other side like a penguin. He laughed again, stood up and ran all the way home. The guardians looked at each other cautiously, what the hell just happened? Had he just cracked? Sandy shrugged and offered a small smile. Together the guardians bounded after the teenager who was sprinting as fast as he could towards his house. _

"_PIPPA! Pippa! Wake up! It snowed! Let's go play outside Pippa!" shouted Jack as he ran into the house, tripping over himself as he untied his boots before bolting up the ladder. "Pippa wake up!" he shouted gleefully shaking his sister awake._

"_Wha- what is it Jack?" asked the seven-year old rubbing sleep from her eyes_

_Jack had turned to her set of drawers and was pulling out her warmest clothing, throwing them at her feet on her bed. "It snowed Pippa! Let's go have fun all day alright?" he asked his sister giving her the puppy dog eyes. She giggled slightly and Jack gave her a huge grin._

"_Okay Jack, let's go have fun!" smiled the girl pulling on her warmest dress and her coat, climbing downstairs and followed her older brother outside._

_The guardians smiled at each other, Jack Frost was back!_


	9. Chapter 9

**And now, my faithful reader, it is time for the ninth installment. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**-Wren540**

"_Mom, I'm really sick of plain bread. Can't we have eggs, or jam with it?" asked Pippa, glaring at her plate which had a single piece of stale bread on it with contempt. _

"_Honey, it's all we have, eat your bread or you'll get hungry later on." said Sarah, nervously fingering her apron. "I'm sorry my dears, but we'll just have to make do with what we have for now, I'm sorry it's not much. _

_Jack looked at his mother briefly with a sad expression. Suddenly his face brightened up drastically and he turned to his sister. "Pippa! Do you want to help mother prepare something wonderful for dinner?" the girl nodded eagerly "Ok, go pick some berries by the edge of the forest, but don't go in the woods without mother's permission. I'm going out for a bit." And with that, the thirteen year old wrapped up his piece of bread in a napkin and whistled as he left his home. _

_By then the seasons had switched once again and the last bit of snow lay melting on the ground. Jack picked up a clump of slush just like he had ten years ago and held it in his hand, watching it drip between his fingers. He shrugged and dropped the slush on the ground, walking towards the center of town munching on his bread. The guardians followed the teenager, wondering what he could possibly be up to._

_ When the boys reached the center of Burgess, a quaint 1700's town, he walked into the nearest shop and rang the bell._

_ "Hello, yes what is it Jack? If it's about groceries, tell your mother she is no longer allowed to buy things on credit, I have my own financial issues…" said a bustling over weight grocery staring down at the toughly confused teen. _

_ "No sir, it's not about credit, or food…" said Jack "I was wondering if you needed some help around here, I'm looking for work you see" he said politely_

_ "Did I not just say I had my own financial issues? I can't afford to hire some scrawny boy such as yourself, sorry son, you're out of luck." said the grocer, turning his back to jack polishing his watch with an oily rag._

_ "But-" protested Jack_

_ "No is no. I'm sorry Jack, but I really can't give you a job! Now shoo!" Said the clerk suddenly angry, pushing the boy out of his shop and slamming the door in his face._

_Jack sighed as he turned away and kicked a rock with his foot, hands in his pants pockets. "This is going to be harder than I thought…" he said miserably._

_Jack wandered around town for two hours asking the various shops and guild buildings if they would take him in as an employee but the answer was always no. No one seemed to ant the trouble making child. Finally he stood in front of the blacksmith's shop. "*sigh* I hate the blacksmith's shop, it's always so warm in there, well if he hires me it will all be worth it right?" He took a deep breath, stood up straight and walked through the door._

_The inside of the workshop was dark except for the large roaring fire in the center of the room despite the fact it was 60 degrees outside. He blacksmith, a large hulking monster of a man stood behind a desk, banging a piece of metal with a hammer sending sparks flying everywhere. "Uh-hem?" Jack cleared his throat, awkwardly standing in the corner watching the blacksmith work with fascination. He stood there for fifteen minutes while the blacksmith finished his work (a sword) wiped his eyes and noticed Jack standing there for the first time._

"_well, what are you doing here boy?" asked the intimidating man. _

_Jack puffed out his chest and looked the blacksmith straight in the eyes, refusing to back down. "Sir, I'm looking for a job and I was wondering if you needed help around you shop" he said not breaking eye contact. _

_The blacksmith laughed and Jack's sprits rose lightly, maybe the guy wasn't as bad as he looked? "Well I could always use an extra hand, there's so much to be done.." said the man scratching the back of his head thoughtfully. "That is, if you think you're up to the challenge…" he said quickly picking up the sword lying on the table pointing it at Jack's chest. Jack gulped nervously, but nodded all the same._

_The blacksmiths booming laughter filled the small room and Jack relaxed a bit, smiling as well. "Very well, welcome to the shop! Here I'll get Gwyn down here to show you the ropes. GWYN! Get down here boy! I've got a new recruit for you. _

_The guardians looked around the room, watching the small door at the other side of the room as it opened quickly allowing a small body to squeeze past. Gwyn, well they assumed that was Gwyn, was a very small boy. He wore a dirty patched shirt, with oversized pants held up by a belt with a cap firmly lodged on his head. Gwyn glanced at Jack eyes wide before his eyes darted back down to the floor. The guardians weren't quite sure Jack noticed the interaction as he was now examining the various works of metal hanging on the wall of the workshop._

"_Oooh! What does this do! Oh what about this, or this, how about that!?" said Jack eagerly running around the room pointing at various things catching his attention._

_The blacksmith laughed "Show him the ropes Gwyn; he's going to need some basic training and safety. Think you can do it?" Gwyn nodded "that's a good man, now go befor-" CRASH! Jack looked up sheepishly at the two of them. A pile of iron weapons lay on the ground at his feet_

"_I'm sorry! I'll clean it up I promise!" yelled the boy picking up the closest thing. _

_The Blacksmith held up his hand signaling Jack to stop his frantic clean up. "Never mind that boy! Just go with Gwyn, he'll show you what to do. Jack followed the small boy out of the room as the scene dissolved._

_Sunset lighted the sky as Jack walked home from his first day as a blacksmith, covered in soot, but triumphant all the same. He spotted some kids playing over on the side of the road, Pippa among them and jogged over to join them._

_Although the Guardians knew he must have been utterly exhausted from his work, Jack laughed and played with his sister and her friends until it was dark, piggybacking Pippa all the way home laughing and sharing jokes. Pippa giggled and hugged her brother's neck as he took off at a run to the Frost Cabin, softly glowing from the lit fire inside inventing them in. _

_The scene softly faded around the guardians. _

**Uggg I'm not really happy with this chapter. Sorry if it doesn't make sense, I'm pretty sleep deprived at the moment. Anyways tell me what you guys think, sorry if it's not up to standard!**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so a lot of people have been asking when I was going to write Jack's death. Sorry guys, but you'll have to wait a bit longer… I don't know if you guys caught on to my hint, but my plan is to have him die at 16, right now he's like 13…. No worries! I have plans for this story! Again, thanks for everyone's wonderful reviews! And now for the tenth installment!**

**-Wren540**

_When the fog had lifted the guardians found themselves in a field surrounded by snow. Winter had come once again to Burgess and a massive blizzard raged around them. In the distance they saw a shrouded figure covered from head to foot in clothes, trudging head long into the winter wind. _

_ Upon getting closer, the guardians could just make out Jack under all the mismatched winter clothing walking towards the cabin. _

_ "Hi Honey! How was work?" asked his mother cheerfully as he walked in the door, tossing off his coat, hat, gloves, scarf, and boots promptly flopping on the bench. The teen had smudges of soot all over his face and hands._

_ "It was great! Gwyn and I learned how to work with cast iron!" said Jack cheerfully picking through his pockets and pulling out a loose coin, handing it to her mother._

_ "Jack, I don't understand. You work so hard but you give every cent to me or Pippa. What about you? Don't you want anything special son?" said Sarah worriedly looking at her son. "You're too good to us, all you do is make sure that Pippa is having fun, and make sure that we have enough money to live comfortably. Jack I want you to have fun too."_

_ Jack smirked at his mother, "mom that is fun to me. Making Pippa and her friends happy, that's when I have fun. Speaking of which where is she?" asked Jack looking around the room_

_ "She's here, she should be down in three, two, one…-"_

_ "JACK! YOU'RE HOME!" shouted the young girl gleefully, bounding down the ladder and giving her brother a big hug smiling widely at the exhausted boy who had sat up holding her on his knee. "Jack, look! I lost a tooth!" she said excitedly pointing to the new gap in her mouth._

_ Jack laughed his perfect laugh and grinned at her "That you did! Do you still have your tooth?" she nodded "Good! Put it under your pillow for the tooth fairy." Pippa just stared at him obviously confused. (Toothiana groaned in the background) _

"_Ok, ummm the tooth fairy is a small little _(Tooth harrumphed in the corner. "What am I, a beatle?") _flying thing that comes to your house when you lose a tooth. She takes your tooth and leaves a coin in its place." Pippa's face brightened up when she heard about the gift. Her face fell almost immediately afterwards…_

"_But Jack, I lost my tooth! What do I do? I want the tooth fairy to come!" tears welled up in her eyes. _

"_It's Ok, it's ok Pippa, I'll help you find it! It must be in your room right?" Pippa shrugged. "Well we'll find it, so don't worry kiddo!" Pippa smiled at her brother, relived. _

"_Jackson Overland Frost! You've had a very long day! I want you to go upstairs this minute and get some rest!" said Sarah, stomping her foot down for emphasis. "I'll help Pippa look for her tooth!" Jack glanced at his sister who was looking at him bringing on her own form of killer puppy dog eyes. (Jack still had her beat in that category however) _

"_It's ok mom! This won't take long, besides, it's not like I'm that tired.." He said stifling a yawn the best he could. _

_His mom looked at him suspiciously "15 minutes… if you can't find it by then, go to sleep and I'll help your sister. Her children smiled at her appreciatively before bolting up the ladder to Pippa's corner of the loft._

"_Jack?" asked Pippa after five minutes of silent searching._

"_Yes?" he said pulling off her covers and pillow searching her bed. _

"_Why do the tooth fairy collect teeth in the first place?" she said looking at him confused._

_Jack lowered the pillow thoughtfully. "Well, I don't know Pippa, why don't you ask the fairy yourself if you see her?" said Jack playfully ruffling Pippa's long brown hair._

_She laughed and looked up. She gasped and pointed up to the high set of drawers. "Look Jack! There it is! How on earth did it get up there?" _

_Jack shrugged as he stood on his tip toes, grasping for the small tooth. "Gross, Pippa! Look at all the blood and guts on it! What did you do? Yank it out with pliers?" she asked her, cupping the tooth in the girls hand who laughed at the face Jack was making. _("I thing blood and cuts are cute when they are on teeth…" said Tooth from the corner, the other guardians laughed at her.) _"Well we found it! Now quickly, put it under your pillow before it hides itself on a high place again!" said Jack as his sister scrambled lifting up her pillow and setting the tooth carefully under the mattress. _

"_Thanks for helping me Jack. That was kind of fun! It was like a treasure hunt!" Pippa laughed and twirled around the room happily. _

_Jack grinned at his giggling sister. "Good kiddo, it was fun wasn't it?" _

_The scene faded leaving the guardians smiling at the happy memory._

**Ok kind of a pointless chapter, not much going on. I promise it will get better! And don't worry about me not finishing this story; I intend to stick with it until the end!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AMARAIDEA :/! (I have heard of the show, I've only seen a couple of the episodes though. I would still love to hear about your idea. I'll see what I can do with it!)**

**I'M SORRY! I WAS SO BUSY LAST NIGHT THAT I LITERALY FELL ASLEEP UPON LAYING DOWN! **** AHHHHH! Sorry!**

"_JACK! JACK! JACK, COME QUCIKLY!" Jack looked up from hammering the steel into a knife as his sister came crashing through the door of the black smith's shop. _

"_What is it Pippa? Did something happen? Is mom okay?" asked Jack frantically, scrambling around his desk to kneel in front of the young girl. Suddenly he realized how oddly quiet the shop was. Where was Gwyn and O' Neil, the blacksmith? They must have snuck off while he was concentrating on hammering. _

"_Come on Jack! Follow me! It's urgent!" she yelled standing up, grabbing her brother's arm and dragging the boy out of the shop. _

"_Are you going to tell me what's going on?" asked Jack worried about what the girl could be so worked up over._

"_No! You'll see! But it really is important! You have to come!"_

"_Oh all right!" Jack took off his heavy apron, (Ordered to do so by O' Neil to keep his clothes from catching fire if a flying spark landed on him)scooped up his sister, and running to the homestead as fast as he could._

"_WHAT! WHAT IS IT! MOM ARE YOU OKAY?" Jack yelled running into the house after setting Pippa down outside. "Mom?" anyone home?" _

"_SURPIRSE!" shouted many voices in the dark. Suddenly the room was lit up by Pippa running with a match (yeah I know, safe right!) lighting candles in strategic places all over the room. Jack gaped as his mother, Gwyn, and O' Neil came into view, beaming down at him. _

"_Wha-what's going on here?" asked Jack suspiciously "am I in trouble? O'Neil I'm really sorry! It was an accident! I really didn't mean to melt your favorite pot! It just kind of…. Slipped out of my fingers… into the fire!" _

"_What are you talking about boy?" asked the big man suddenly glaring at Jack_

"_Absolutely nothing!" said Jack quickly, blushing slightly_

_Sarah Frost laughed at her son's antics. "Happy Birthday Jack, sweetie!" she said hugging her son._

"_MY WHAT! Oh my god! How could I have forgotten my birthday! December 21, winter solstice, how could o forget!" said Jack laughing at himself, the other joined in. Sarah left the room and returned carrying a small cake with fifteen candles on it._

"_Wow mom! Looks great!" Jack said before blowing out the candles. The guardians could see Pippa begging Jack to give her a piggy back ride. (Jack obliged, and ran around the room swerving at the corners making Pippa squeal in delight.) They watched as Jack opened his present from his family (a new sled) and his present from Gwyn and O' Neil (a Shepard's staff) he thanked each person appreciatively. They watched as their soon to be fellow guardian laughed and talked with his friends and family, sadly remembering the fate of their fellow guardian. _

_The scene faded, but the memory of Jack's happy smiling face never left the minds of the four guardians. _

"_Come on Gwyn! The hill is right over this ledge!" he guardians could see from their vantage point Jack and Gwyn trudging up a steep hill. They could see the two boys had become best friends from their time together at O' Neil's shop and they were happy for Jack._

"_I'm coming, I'm coming!" both boys carried new sleds, courtesy of Jack's mother who gave a sled to Gwyn and Jack on Jack's birthday so the two could sled together._

_Fifteen year old Jack looked exactly the way the guardians knew him to look like, perhaps a bit shorter and minus the white hair and icy blue eyes. _

_It was a beautiful winter's day, a new layer of powder lay on the ground from a recent storm, the sun glistened of the snow machining it sparkle and shine. Jack laughed and bounded up the hill like a rabbit while Gwyn was left in the dust, smiling all the same. It was something about the weather that just puts one in a good mood, even the guardians felt the infectious effects of the winter day, smiling and following the two up the hill. _

_As soon as Gwyn made it up the ride, Jack picked up his sled and ran as fast as he could, jumping on is sled, stomach down, speeding down the hill, laughing all the way. (HA! HA! HA! Bells on bob tail rings… ok I'll stop now) Jack stood up when his sled when it slowed down and waved to Gwyn who still stood on top of the hill, looking down cautiously. _

"_COME ON! NOTHING BAD WILL HAPPEN, I PROMISE! IT'S REALLY FUN, GIVE IT A SHOT GWYN!" shouted Jack, cupping his hands around his mouth so Gwyn could hear. _

_Gwyn shrugged and jumped on his sled. He whooped happily as his sled went flying off a small jump, flying in the air before landing head first in a snow bank. Jack laughed as he waded through the snow to reach his friend._

"_Gwyn, are you alright?" he asked still laughing as Gwyn failed at getting up, legs flailing in the air._

"_Here, I'll help you, Gwyn…. GWYN!" _

_Gwyn had finally pushed himself up, only his ever present cap had stuck in the snow and long brown hair fell down to his shoulders. "Shoot!" screamed Gwyn in an oddly high voice grabbing at his/ her hair wrapping it up and slamming the cap over his/ her head. Jack scrambled back from Gwyn, a horrified expression on his face._

"_Jack, Jack! I'm sorry!" said Gwyn in a definite female tone._

"_You! You're a girl! You lied to me! Girl's aren't allowed to work in a black smith, you could be arrested!" said Jack accusingly pointing at Gwyn. _

_Gwyn hung her head sadly. She looked so heartbroken that Jack lowered his arm and went over to the girl who had begun to cry softly. "Hey, I'm sorry Gwyn, that's still your name right?" Gwyn nodded _

"_Well actually my name is Gwynevera, everyone just calls me Gwyn anyways…"_

"_Okay, well Gwyn… you must have a reason right? I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, there must be a reason why you broke several laws and lied to everyone right?" asked Jack sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else._

_Gwyn nodded sadly. "Sit down; it's a long story… _

_It all started with a fire… the fire that burnt down some towns in Pennsylvania, well it started in my house. I was sledding with my little brother, just like we had been doing. It was late so we started to walk home; I smelled fire and heard the fire bells. I ran home after telling James, my brother to stay put." When I got there it was too late, the fire had spread to the woods outside my house…..I could hear my parents screaming and dying on the inside, but I couldn't do anything, I couldn't hel-" her voice broke_

"_I had never felt so powerless in my entire life. The fire couldn't be put out for months, it spread taking many other homes and families, and no one knows how it started. Anyways," she said wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "James and I were left behind by our aunts and uncles, they didn't want us. We, so they thought, were the reason our parents had died. We were put in an orphanage. They beat us and did horrible, horrible things." She closed her eyes, squeezing a tear from between her lashes. Jack patted her shoulder uncertainly._

"_One ni- One night, the man who ran the orphanage had gotten himself drunk, as usual. He- He asked James to fetch him some ale. It was slippery from the rain outside. James slipped on the stairs, breaking the bottle on the floor, it was their last bottle…" she hiccupped…_

"_He beat him…. He beat my little brother in front of me. I screamed and tried to claw my way out of his wife's arms but she was way too strong and I was only eight._

"_This is what he deserves girl!" said the man before he stomped of James chest, crushing his rib cage. They let me hold him while he died. He was so scared…. I tr- I tried to make it easier for him. I told him to go to sleep, it would be better when he woke up…. I tried my best but he was in so much pain… I cou- I couldn't bear it…. He died in my arms, he was six years old!" The girl sobbed, and Jack held her, crying alongside of her. _

"_That night I ran away from the orphanage after they had both passed out from their ale. I wandered around until I was nearly dead before I ended up on O' Neil's step." She hiccupped._

"_O'Neil had been great to me since then. He knows my story and he's let me stay at his shop. As long as I keep up with my work he lets me eat and stay put. I have to disguise myself so I won't be caught by the authorities. Jack, I'd rather kill myself than go back to another orphanage." She said solemnly looking into Jacks saddened cocoa eyes. "When you came, you brought fun that I hadn't felt since before by parents had died. Jack you're my best friend, please don't leave me just because of this, I couldn't bear it of you did." _

_Jack sniffled, dried Gwyn's tears, and wiped his face dry. "Gwyn, don't say things like that!" he said with a surprisingly strong voice. "I'll still be your friend, forever so don't say that!" he cracked one of his famously infectious smiles. Gwyn gave him a small watery smile. Together Jack and Gwyn hiked up the hill, over the ridge and out of sight from the guardians who watched the couple disappear from their view. _

**Okay here's a nice long chapter to make up for yesterday's shortcomings! Hope you guys like it!**

**-Wren540**


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! Uggg finals will soon be over and I promise to be better at updating! Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**-Wren540**

_When the mist cleared it gave way to a hot summer's day. Haze rose up from the ground, visible to the naked eye. The merciless sun beat down on the hot ground. The Guardians could make out Gwyn and Pippa leaning against the trunk of a tree, half asleep, resting in the shade. The big oak tree stood near a cute harmless little pond where little fish could be seen gliding in the silvery water. _

_ "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" came a shout from the woods. Both girls glanced lazily towards the trees where the sound had come from. Suddenly none other than Jack Frost came bounding out of the woods, grabbing Pippa's and Gwyn's hands and launching the three of them into the pond, clothes and all. _

_ Pippa burst through the surface first, sputtering and coughing, Gwyn did the same after a moment. They wiped their hair from their faces and looked around them. Seconds past, and then more time. Where was Jack? The guardians could see that the pond had a shallow area where the girls stood, but about a foot farther, it dropped off quickly into darkness. Jack must have stopped the girls at the shallow end but his momentum carried him farther into the deeper area. Pippa began to wade through frantically, Gwyn stopped her. _

_ "Quick Pippa, does Jack know how to swim?" she asked the young girl panic crossing her face. _

_ "…NO! No one ever taught us!" said Pippa. Without another word, Gwyn dived into the deeper water out of sight. Pippa stood alone in the shallow end, tears welling up in the corners or her eyes. _

_ A tense couple of seconds pursued before Gwyn popped through the surface, half supporting and half carrying the unconscious Jack towards the shore. "Gywn!" Pippa shrieked, helping the older girl drag Jack to the sand. She knelt before her brothers side as Gwyn began to push on Jack's chest in a rhythm. __**(Ok chest compressions weren't used until 1891…. Just go with it!)**__Jacks face had gone pale, his lips were blue. It looked like all hope was gone. Gwyn slowed down the compressions tears dripping down her face.  
"Jack! Jack, come on! You can't do this!" she sobbed stopping the compressions all together, burying her head in her hands. Pippa flung herself on top of her brother. Upon impact with his sister, a miracle occurred. Jack coughed, water sputtered from his mouth, and he opened his eyes. _

_ "JACK!" sobbed Pippa hugging her brother as tight as her nine-year old frame could. _

_ "Hey there, pip squeak! What happened?" he said weakly smiling at his sister, patting her hair softly._

_ "Gwyn saved you! You were dead, and she brought you back!" said Pippa grinning at Gwyn. Jack looked up at the fourteen year old who was still on her knees looking at him in amazement, her mouth wide open. _

_ "You know, if you leave your mouth open like that, a bird is going to think you want it to feed you." Jack said smirking at his savior. Gwyn snapped her mouth shut her eyes still wide in wonder. _

_ Then out of nowhere, he eyes narrowed darkly, a flush of color reached her cheeks and she all but jumped Jack, slapping his face harshly. _

_ "HEY! Calm down! It was a joke!" he said taken aback, rubbing the angry red mark on his cheek. "Gwyn come on…." The fifteen year old had just noticed the tears flowing uncontrollably from the girl's eyes._

_ "JACK FROST YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN, YOU HEAR! I thought you were dead for Pete's sake!" she burst, hugging the confused boy, crying into his shirt. _

_ "Ummm…. There, there?" he said patting her back awkwardly. _

_ "Jack, you're blushing!" teased Pippa, pointing to the color in Jacks cheeks, laughing merrily. Near death experience forgotten. _

_ "I AM NOT!" he said standing up, suddenly intensely interested in wringing out his shirt. Gwyn laughed and wiped her eyes._

_ "It's just good to have you back with the living Jack." Said Gwyn turning around before anyone could notice the blush creeping into her cheeks as well. _

_ "Uh-hem…" said Jack awkwardly clearing his throat. "Well, now that everyone's cooled off, how about a game of….TAG!" he said tapping Pippa on the shoulder before dashing deep into the woods. _

_ Both girls looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. Pippa made a lunge for Gwyn, but alas, the older girl was just as nimble as Jack dodging Pippa's clumsy jab easily. Together, both girls ran into the woods after the crazy boy who brushed off his own near death with the laugh that neither of them would ever forget. _

**Again, I'm really sorry for the late update! (Please don't kill me!) Ha ha! Anyways, hope you guys liked it! **


	13. Chapter 13

**SORRY SORRY SORRY I APOLOGIZE FIFTY TIMES OVER! Ok so my life just got really really busy, so sorry about the gigantic space lapse! Whoever said that being a sophomore in high school was easy was obviously lying through their teeth…. UGGG! Anyways I'm really sorry, back to the story!**

**-Wren540**

_"Are you sure you guys will be okay while I'm gone?" asked Sarah when the mist cleared. The guardians could see her standing in the room decked out in her traveling clothes looking earnestly at her oldest child and only son. _

_ "Don't worry about it Mom!" said Jack folding his hands behind his head, completely relaxed. "I can handle Pippa, and I can take care of the house, we'll be fine!"_

_ His mother gave him a small smile. "I don't doubt it at all Jack, but I wasn't worried about Pippa and the house, I'm worried about you. My god Jack, you're 15 years old! When did you become so grown up?" she said reaching up to ruffle his hair. _

_ "_Jack? Mature? Has this lady it her head recently?" asked Bunnymund to himself, Tooth gave him a scathing look that shut him up quick.

_ Jack grinned down at his mother. "I'll be just fine mom! Pippa and I are going to have a great time, I'll get Gwyn to come sledding with us, we can play games, hey maybe I'll even have time to teach her how to ice skate on that little pond!" his face brightened at the idea. _

_ Sarah's face went serious. "Jack, you know it's still too early in the year for skating. If you do go, please __please__ make sure to check the ice before you start doing all your fancy tricks."_

_ "All right! I know I know!" said Jack rolling his eyes, pushing his mom towards the door, "Now go! Stop worrying about us, we'll be fine! I'll see you in a couple of days, have fun in the country side, and pick some flowers or whatever you like. Make sure to relax mom!" Sarah laughed, before she was pushed out of her own house she got a quick hug from her son, kissed his cheek and walked out the house. She closed the door behind her and wiped a tear from her eye setting out in the early dawn._

"_JACK! HEY FROSTBITE! GET PIP SQUEAK AND MEET ME INFRONT OF THE OAK OR I'LL KNOCK DOWN THE DOOR!" shouted Gwyn as load as she could at the cabin that looked empty. The fourteen year old was dressed as a boy sporting an old cotton pair of over all's over a fleece shirt and a light jacket over it. "Hello? Anyone home?" silence…. The guardians looked around. Winter had again made its mark on Burgess Pennsylvania. The trees stood in majestic silence, covered in a layer of soft down flakes. On the ground was about a foot and a half of snow. Mist curled from Gwyn's mouth marking each exhale. _

_Softly laughter could be heard coming from the woods around the back of the house. Shrugging Gwyn trudged through the deep snow towards the woods. "Jack? JACK! PIPPA!? ANYONE?" called Gwyn into the eerie silence. A stifled giggle came from Gwyn's right, she whipped her head to look but saw nothing. "Pippa?" nothing…. Gwyn narrowed her eyes suspiciously and took a small step forward. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwyn was yanked sky high by her leg so quick that if any of the guardians had blinked, they would have missed it. She hung upside down, flailing like a land locked fish about 50 feet up. Jack and Pippa came from behind the tree and waved up at her._

"_Jack was practicing his traps! Looks like it worked huh?" called Pippa laughing hysterically. _

_Jack grinned up at the fuming Gwyn. "Hey Frost, get me down this instant! This isn't funny! JACK! AHHH!" the rope had broken under the strain; the rope was very thin and wasn't really meant to hold up human beings. Jack panicked, shoved Pippa a safe distance away then caught Gwyn easily in his arms before she hit the ground. _

_Gwyn's eyes flew open when she didn't smash into the ground like a cantaloupe. Both teens looked into each other's eyes before Jack blushed and set Gwyn on the ground before quickly looking away. "Uhhhh thanks…" said Gwyn awkwardly staring at her feet trying to hide her own blush. _

"_Yeah well now you guys are even!" said Pippa breaking the tension laughing easily. The couple looked at the little girl and found themselves laughing at themselves. _

"_haha! Well let's go, maybe I'll can get O'Neil to make some hot chocolate for us!" said Gwyn taking Pippa hand and leading the small girl towards the path to town. _

"_YEAH!" said Pippa happily skipping next to Gwyn. _

_The fifteen year old boy stood alone among the trees watching the girls retreating backs, smiling to himself. He looked up at the dangling rope swinging from the tree, and frowned at the piece of rope in his hand. Shrugging he tossed the old rope over his shoulder and ran to catch up the girls, laughing and fading out of the guardians' vision. _


End file.
